Um acidente na biblioteca
by yne-chan
Summary: Até onde um acidente pode fazer duas pessoas confessarem algo?


**Um acidente na biblioteca.**

"Por que eu? Por que sempre eu!"

"Calma Neville...a gente te ajuda a fazer..." Dizia Hermione segurando o riso.

"É meu chapa, a gente te ajuda a fazer!" Dizia Rony, claramente rindo.

"Ah gente...eu concordo com o Neville. O Snape exagera de vez em quando." Harry dizia também rindo.

"De vez em quando! Por que eu? Por que uma poção do amor? Só por que o livro fica lá em cima! E ele ainda proibiu vocês três de me ajudarem, senão a Grifinória perde 200 pontos!"

"É...isso é bem chato..." Falou Rony com uma cara de desgosto.

"Vai lá Neville, pega a escada, ela não vai morder." Falava Hermione com um ar maternal.

"É...mas o livro eu não garanto!" Harry secava as lágrimas.

"Harry!" Hermione chama-lhe a atenção.

"Sim?" respondeu de um jeito bem inocente e secando as lágrimas, contudo, pára estático vendo a expressão de Hermione.

"É sério! Vocês dois parecem meus pais. E depois você reclamava quando falava que Hermione era igual a minha mãe!"

"Cala a boca Rony! Depois quem escuta sou eu, tá bom!"

Neville, que já subia a escada, comenta.

"Ele destruiu Você-Sabe-Quem...e tem medo dela?"

"Hei! Ela é durona! O quê posso fazer?"

"Eu tô aqui, sabia Senhor Potter!"

"Ah...é...sim?" diz bem obediente.

"Fala sério..." Rony vira os olhos.

"ACHEI! Tô pegando...tô pegando...AH!"

* * *

xXxXx

* * *

Enquanto isso, próximo à entrada da Seção Restrita, Ginevra Weasley, mais conhecida como Gina, procurava por livros de feitiços quando ouve a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy. 

"Ora, ora...se não é a Weasley-fêmea. O que faz num canto escuro como este? Esperando seu namoradinho testa-rachada? Pelo que eu saiba, ele está com a sangue-ruim...Terrível, não! Você deve estar sofrendo tanto..." dizia sarcástico.

"Primeiro, aqui não é canto escuro, Malfoy. Nós estamos quase no meio do corredor. Segundo, não, não estou esperando meu namorado, por que não tenho um. E não me venha dizer que estou encalhada. Eu só me apixonei pela pessoa errada, muito errada." Diz ela fitando Draco com uma expressão muito estranha. " E não, não é o Harry. Terceiro, estou muito feliz por Harry e Hermione, considerando que ele vai sofrer tanto quanto papai...mas isso é outro assunto. E quarto, Hermione é minha melhor amiga e não é uma sangue-ruim!"

No momento em que Draco ia responder, ouviram um grito e múltiplas estantes começaram a cair em sua direção.

Como por reflexo, Draco pega a mão de Gina e a puxa para dentro da Seção Restrita. Contudo, a reação desencadeada atingiu também as estantes da Seção Restrita, fazendo livros enfeitiçados se abrirem e disparar feitiços. Draco puxa Gina mais perto e murmura perto de seu ouvido.

"Nós temos que ir para um lugar mais alto."

Desconsiderando as reações que a proximidade do jovem exercia sobre ela, e o fato de que sua mente se nublara, Gina avista uma janela fechada com um parapeito largo o suficiente para os dois se abrigarem.

"Lá! Tem uma janela! Por aqui, vamos!"

Mas Draco também estava imerso em seus pensamentos e sensações, tentando controlá-los perante a presença da bela ruiva a sua frente. Só saiu do topor quando a sentiu puxá-lo.

O espaço do parapeito era pequeno para os dois se manterem distantes um do outro, tendo que ficarem um de frente para o outro, com os narizes quase se encostando.

"Tire suas mãos de mim, Malfoy." Falava ela num sussurro rouco aproximando-se mais do jovem.

"Eu jamais colocaria minhas mão numa Weasley." Respondeu Draco, já roçando seus lábios nos da ruiva.

O beijo começara casto e suave, mas que em questão de segundos tornou-se um beijo apaixonado, exigente, depositando tudo o que sentiam naquele beijo. Quando o ar tornou-se vital, o beijo foi interrompido.

"Não era você que disse que nunca tocaria numa Weasley?"

"Sou eu sua paixão errada?"

"Sim."

"Desde quando?"

"Não sei...talvez desde sempre, mas não havia aberto os olhos até o dia em que ajudou Harry, Rony e Hermione na batalha contra Voldemort. Nesse dia tive certeza de que você é quem estava esperando. Mas você ainda não me respondeu. Não era você que disse que nunca tocaria numa Weasley?"

"Não estou tocando numa Weasley. "e beijou-a rápido." Estou tocando na futura Senhora Malfoy."

E o casal continuou abraçados até Dumbledore chegar e reestabelecer a paz na biblioteca.

* * *

xXxXx

* * *

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da biblioteca. 

"Senhor Longbottom, quando pedi ao senhor buscar o livro sobre poções do amor para ajudar o Senhor Malfoy a realizar seu maior desejo, não imaginava que faria um trabalho muito melhor.

"Agora, fala sério Professor Snape. Precisava assustar tanto assim o Neville?" perguntara Hermione.

"É...e por que logo a minha irmã?"

"Como se não fosse recíproco os sentimentos deles, senhor Weasley."

"Mas o que foi que eu fiz?" perguntava Neville ainda assustado com o que tinha feito, sem saber muito bem o que tinha feito.

"Nada Neville..." responde Harry, contendo o riso. "você só provocou um acidente na biblioteca."

* * *

_Oiê!_

_Essa foi uma fic escrita numa noite onde faltou sono e sobrou inspiração, onde duas mentes se juntaram para escrever isso, então agradeço muito minha mana de coração Aninha suricaty, pois eu dei o casal e ela deu o título...daí foi tudo obra de nossas mentes apaixonadas por Harry Potter._

_Eu sei que devia estar postando um capítulo da minha outra fic "Poder de Gaia" só que essa fic já estava digitada...daí eu coloquei aki... _

_Deixem reviews, please? Pretty please?_

_E se quiserem uma sequência ou algo mais na fic, é só falar! _

_Nada disso me pertencem, só estou me divertindo com os personagens da tia JK. _

_Jinhos!_


End file.
